Secret Boy Friend
by KaraSays
Summary: Hermione is tired of her relationship being a secret. She want's it out in the open, but what brings it on? of course.......another girl.


**Hermione Granger wasn't someone you would call 'gullible', but when she heard that a certain some one was going to ask a different someone to the ball she was completely livid. **_**How could he do that to me? **_**She had thought to herself. She didn't even want to be in the room anymore, so she got up, grabbed her bag, and walked out.**

**She didn't stop; she walked straight out to the lake, found a rock, and sat down. She was thinking back on all the memories she had with him, all the time she spent with him. She knew it was her idea that no one know about them, but wasn't it for a good reason? She didn't want the rumor mill started up because of who she fancied. That didn't explain why he would ask someone else to the drafted ball. He knew she was going, she had told him about going dress shopping. Wasn't that a good hint?**

**She looked up to see a sincere looking Ron walking her way. **_**Great**_**, she thought. Just what she needed, another guy talking to her. He walked up and sat on the ground next to her with out saying anything. He remained that way until she got annoyed and got up; it seemed to snap him to attention. **

"**Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked looking hopeful. Hermione turned to stare at him as if he grew a third head. **

"**Are you serious?" She asked, not even trying to hide her shock.**

"**Yes," He said getting up and walking over to her. "You're the only one that doesn't follow me around, the one who just talks to me like a normal person. I think your company would be the best." he said in a matter-of-fact voice.**

"**Umm, Can I let you know tomorrow at lunch?" She asked. If HE was really going with someone else then she would say yes, but if not….she couldn't do that to him.**

"**Has someone else already asked you?" He asked taking a step back.**

"**No, I just don't know if I'm going." She lied.**

"**Oh, okay, let me know." He said while flashing his brightest smile.**

"**Okay, bye." She said turning around and walking off. She needed to find him, need to feel his arms wrapped around her.**

**0000**

**Hermione decided she didn't care who saw them, she would be damned if that she let anyone break them up now, even if it was Cho the supposed nice girl. The class let out and her peers started to walk by her. Hermione had a clear view of him, but she also saw that retched girl trying to get his attention. **_**I'm not jealous**_**, she told her self. She didn't want to see him go over there, so she walked up to him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him away with out a word. He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but followed none the less.**

**Hermione took him out to the lake, not caring for once that she had now missed two classes. Of course she was worried about her grades, but her anger seemed to win out. Once they met the tree by the lake Hermione dropped his hand and took a few steps away from him. She didn't know what to say, she felt lost and she didn't like it. Turning her back to him and wrapped her arms around herself, staring out over the lake. He leaned up against the tree, watching her. He knew she was upset; she had to be, to drag him out of class like that. **

"**What's happening to us Cedric?" She asked him without turning around. He continued to at stare at her back, repeating the words in his head.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked taking a step forward. **

"**Why are we even in this relationship if we're too afraid for people to know?" She asked, turning around to look at him.**

"**I'm not afraid, you didn't want people to know because of the challenges remember?" He asked walking up to her and putting his hands gently on her arms.**

"**Well I'm tired of hiding it now." She said looking at her feet. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted their relationship out in the open, but she wouldn't look at him. He was worried that she had heard the rumors and was just saying it as a way to make sure she didn't lose him.**

"**Are you positive?" He asked cupping her chin, making her look up. When she looked in his eyes she felt like everything would be okay either way. She was afraid of what their relationship would mean to Harry and the others, but she didn't want to be with anyone else.**

"**Yes," she said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. He responded by wrapping her in his arms and resting his head on top of hers.**

"**Well then, I guess we should tell people." he said into her hair.**

"**What about Cho and Ron?" she asked cautiously.**

"**What about Ron?" he asked raising his eyebrow.**

"**Um, well you see…..He asked me to the ball today." She said leaning back to look at him.**

"**What did you say?" He asked in a curious tone.**

"**I didn't know if I was going." she answered honestly.**

"**Oh," he responded. He didn't know if he should feel glad or be a bit jealous she didn't just say no. "Well then, you'll just have to tell him your boyfriend is stealing your attention." He said with a smile.**

"**So you're not mad?" She asked hopefully.**

"**No." He replied pulling her close again. She let out a sigh of relief and tightened her arms around him.**

"**And I never asked Cho, she asked me to ask her because she liked me. I never said I would." He said after a minute.**

"**Tart." Hermione muttered making him laugh.**

"**That's not nice," He said, with a smile still on his lips.**

"**Like I care," she responded. He pulled back to look at her, pulling his arms from around her waist. She looked up at him, worried she had upset him, but when she saw his face she new it was something else.**

"**What?" She asked trying to make her voice normal.**

"**How long have you been thinking about this?" He asked. He knew that the class she was supposed to be in was on the other side of the castle.**

"**I've skipped two classes today," She said, suddenly finding her feet to be fascinating. He stood there stunned. She had missed two classes? That wasn't like her at all. He felt a pang of guilt, replaced by contentment that she felt so strong for him.**

"**Well then, we should get you to lunch, shouldn't we?" he asked, holding out his hand for her. She took it with a smile, dreading walking into the great hall.**

"**Don't worry," He said as they started to walk.**

"**I'm not," She responded.**

"**Are too, but don't worry, I'll sit with you," He said.**

"**Thanks," She said.**

**00000000**

**When they reached the great hall Hermione stopped to look at Cedric. He looked completely at ease standing next to her, holding her hand. She pulled him into a nearby alcove, and looked up at him.**

"**Are you sure about this?" She asked him. He responded by pulling her flush against him with one hand on her hip, sticking the other in her hair and launched at attack on her mouth. She kissed him back like her life depended on it, moaning as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. They stayed this way for a minute until he pulled back with a smirk on his face.**

"**Right, lets go," She said grabbing his hand and walked into the great hall. When they entered the people that bothered to look up gasp at what they saw. After all, that wasn't a couple they expected to see. Whispers started as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked over at Cedric, but he only nodded and kept walking until he saw Harry. Hermione took her spot across from Harry like normal, only her boyfriend sat next to her. She loved the sound of that.**

"**Hello Harry," Cedric said as he sat down, straddling the bench facing Hermione.**

"**Er, yeah, Hi." Harry replied, giving Hermione a questioning look.**

"**Hi, Harry," Hermione said in a cheery voice.**

"**What's new?" Harry asked, his eyes darting to Cedric.**

"**This isn't new Harry," She said answering his eyes.**

"**Is to me," He said shocked.**

"**Sorry," She said looking down.**

"**Oh, no." Harry said reaching across the table for her hand. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm glad you're happy I just wish you would have told me." He said reassuringly. Hermione looked up stunned, She figured Harry would be upset, but his eyes told her he wasn't.**

"**Thanks Harry," Cedric said from his spot next to Hermione. Harry extended his hand and once Cedric took it he said, **

"**Take care of her."**

"**You can count on that," he said with a smile. Hermione's face was lit like a Christmas tree, making both Harry and Cedric happy. Hermione leaned into Cedric, who wrapped both arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.**

"**Told you everything would be okay," He said to her.**

"**I know," She said, then turned to Harry, "What?"**

**Harry had a raised eyebrow, "Who else knows about this?" He asked gesturing to between the two.**

"**Everyone in the great hall since they saw us come in together, but you're the first person we have actually told why?" Cedric asked.**

"**You might want to leave," Harry suggested.**

"**Why?" Hermione asked. Just then Ron walked up to his spot by Harry and looked at the couple. If it could happen, Hermione would swear there would be steam coming out of his ears.**

**Cedric just looked at Hermione curiously when he felt her go stiff in his arms. He knew about her fights with Ron, and he remembered how angry she said he could get, but he held his ground. He wasn't going to run away from Hermione, because of Ron.**

"**What's this?" Ron hissed.**

"**Chill out," Harry said at the same time Hermione said, "None of your business".**

**Ron sat down, glaring at Cedric the whole time. Cedric gave him a nod and looked at Hermione. She looked stressed out, but she scowled back at Ron. **

"**You need to eat," Cedric said into Hermione's ear. She shook her head, she didn't feel very well.**

"**Please," He asked. She picked up a muffin and took a bite. **

"**Thank you," he said. She turned and gave him a small smile, taking another bite.**

**Harry had been talking quietly to Ron the entire time, trying to get him to remove his eyes from an irritated Hermione. He said something that caused Ron to hit the table and glare at Cedric.**

"**How long?" He seethed, looking at Hermione again.**

"**The Quidditch tournament," She replied. Harry's eyes grew but he kept quite. They had been in a relationship for two years with out telling anyone? Why? He was trying to not let it turn into a fight. That was until Cho had to stick her two cents in.**

**She walked up to the table, "May I have a word with you?" She asked Cedric.**

"**Not right now," He replied. She practically growled at him making Hermione let out a laugh. Harry looked at Cho and nodded, "It's not the best of times."**

"**I really need to talk to you", she persisted with a pout.**

"**Look, he's busy," Hermione said with a scowl.**

"**I don't see why," Cho said with a raise eyebrow.**

"**It's not that hard to see that he is spending time with his girlfriend," Hermione retorted. Cho stood her ground, smirking.**

"**Girlfriend?" She asked with a raised eye brow, "Is that why he asked me to the graduation ball?"**

**Harry scowled, Ron clenched his fist, Cedric narrowed his eyes, and Hermione laughed all at once.**

"**I did not." Cedric snapped, tightening his arms once again around Hermione. Hermione just looked up at him and smiled.**

"**Were going to be late to class," Harry said standing up.**

"**Let's go," Ron said. He decided he would talk to Hermione about this later. If it's what she wanted then he would let it be, but only if she really wanted it.**

**Cedric unwound himself from Hermione and stood up and offered her his hand. She scooped up her things and took it, going to walk out of the hall.**

**Cho stood there shocked, She had never been dismissed in such a matter, she had also never been quite so mean, but she felt hurt. She told Cedric how she felt, why did he choose the know it all. Maybe they were already together, maybe it wasn't about her. She decided she needed to apologize, so she walked to class, and wrote her apology.**

**00000**

**Cedric and Hermione went to there classes, dealt with the questions, dealt with the rumors and were now walking to the lake. Talking about all of the rumors that spread.**

"**Oh, and I'm pregnant," Hermione said as Cedric sat down against the tree.**

"**Hmm, how'd that happen?" He asked playfully.**

"**That one actually upset me a bit," She admitted sitting between his legs and leaning against him.**

"**I can see why," He said as he wrapped his arms around her.**

"**I mean, I'm not the type of girl to do such a thing am I?" She asked.**

"**No, and anyone that thinks that is an idiot." He reassured her.**

"**Yeah but we………..we have been intimate," she said blushing.**

"**That's different," he said shaking his head.**

"**How?" She asked.**

"**Because we have been together for how long?" he asked sarcastically.**

"**Yeah but……"**

"**No, two years is a long time. It was a year and a half before anything happened that could be remotely close to sexual, don't let those people second guess us." He said seriously.**

"**Did you see Harry face when I said how long we've been together?" She asking playing the hem of her shirt.**

"**Yes, but it's understandable, don't you think?" He asked.**

"**Yes," She said. "But we had our reasons."**

"**I know." He reassured her. He didn't want her to think he was mad at her.**

"**I'm under a spell," he said trying to lighten the mood.**

"**I'm some kind of scarlet." She said laughing.**

"**It's kind of funny." he said with a small laugh. She leaned back into him as much as his body would allow, and sighed. This is how it should be, there relationship out in the open. There's nothing that could make her happier right now. She was with the person she had fallen in love with, her friends didn't seem to care too much, and everything just seemed at peace.**

"**I love you," he said as he kissed her caller bone.**

"**I love you to," She said as she turned in his arms and kiss him.**


End file.
